


Between the Lines

by tarthiana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is the androgynous librarian gf we all want, F/M, JB Smut Swap 2021, Librarians, Library Sex, Shameless Smut, Very brief hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana
Summary: Jaime picked a book out from the shelf and ran his finger suggestively down its spine. “Do you know much about The Bear and The Maiden Fair?” he asked.“A cursed prince falls in love with a milkmaid,” Brienne said, her arms crossed in a defensive gesture.Jaime came closer to the tall librarian, leaning up to whisper in her ear. “The honey isn’t in the hair on her head.”
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 44
Kudos: 142
Collections: The Exchange that was Promised: Jaime x Brienne Smut Swap 2021





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nire/gifts).



> Library! Bookshelves! Secret rendezvous!
> 
> A note on the setting: this is set in 1960s Westeros. Why? Because. Also security cameras were not everywhere.
> 
> Thank you to wildlingoftafth for betaing.

It had started innocently enough. Jaime would visit the library, check out various novels or historical nonfiction titles, and make small talk with the androgynous librarian who always seemed to be there. At first, Jaime thought she was a man—women rarely wore slacks and neckties or had short, cropped hair—but the librarian’s eyes had given her away. They were an astonishing shade of blue, bright as the sky and reflective as a sapphire.

She spoke with a deep, rich tone that often made the hair on the back of Jaime’s neck stand to attention. Eventually, he was able to get personal information out of the tight-lipped librarian. Her name was Brienne Tarth. She was from the Stormlands. She was well over six feet and had been that way since adolescence. She loved mystery novels and thought Maege Mormont was a genius.

After he had returned from the war with one less hand and vivid nightmares, Jaime had hidden away from the world. Rarely leaving his apartment, he would spend his days reading. It took a month for Jaime to read every book he owned, and another two for him to finish the stack his brother gave him. It was Tyrion who dragged Jaime to the local public library and demanded that he get a library card.

Tyrion loved books, and he loved his brother.

Jaime found himself visiting the library nearly every day. The urge to make Brienne smile or laugh or scold him was strong. He was drawn to the unique woman, and if his intuition was correct, she felt a connection too. She blushed quite frequently around him—going as red a strawberry when he said something particularly flirtatious or teasing.

“Why do you wear men’s clothing?” he had asked early in their acquaintance.

“Because I like them,” she responded in a clipped tone.

“They suit you well enough, though I wouldn’t mind you in a skirt.”

She had blushed and hurriedly handed him his book. “Goodbye Mr. Lannister.”

“Call me Jaime,” he had said with an easy smile.

One night, Jaime disclosed the reason for his disfigurement. Brienne had been organizing books in the gardening section when it tumbled out of him. With shaking breath, he recalled his squadron being captured and held prisoner by troops from Essos, being starved and beaten—terrified for the first time in his life. Like a fool, he wouldn’t let his captors kill the youngest soldier, a boy named Podrick Payne. Jaime’s hand was the price for his insolence.

Brienne held him when he was done, and Jaime melted into her embrace. He had almost forgotten what another person’s touch felt like. He needed to feel her arms around him again, in the most intimate way possible.

* * *

“Are you checking this out _again?_ ” Brienne said with a small chuckle.

“Dayne just has a way of writing that speaks to me,” Jaime replied, handing her a copy of _The Age of Heroes._ “But no, I am returning this.” He gave the librarian a handsome smile and sauntered away.

Brienne admired his backside for a moment before turning her attention to the book. The checkout card was stuck in the pages like a bookmark. Carefully, she parted the pages and took the card. A call number was scribbled across it.

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Brienne determined that the book was _The Bear and The Maiden Fair,_ an infamous erotic novel written a little over a decade ago. It was located in the basement. She left her desk before she could second guess herself, and walked down the stairs to the empty lower level. Slowly, she made her way to the row where the book was stored. Jaime was leaning against the bookshelf, his eyes lighting up at her presence.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he said, smirking.

Brienne raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

Ignoring her question, Jaime picked a book out from the shelf and ran his finger suggestively down its spine. “Do you know much about The Bear and The Maiden Fair?” he asked.

“A cursed prince falls in love with a milkmaid,” she said, her arms crossed in a defensive gesture.

Jaime came closer to the tall librarian, leaning up toward her to whisper in her ear. “The honey isn’t in the hair on her head.”

“I-I know,” she sputtered with a deep blush.

“ _Do you?_ ”

“What do you want, Jaime?” she whispered back unevenly.

“I want _you,_ Brienne.”

A moment passed and neither said a word. They only stared into each other's eyes.

Then, Brienne closed the gap between them, wrapping her strong arms around his body and pulling him close. He moaned into her kiss. Pulling back, Brienne urgently whispered, “ _Be quiet._ ”

“There’s no one else here,” he retorted in a hushed voice. “But for you, I will try to restrain myself.”

He kissed her once more, relishing the feel of her plush lips. She was solid and warm against him. Her scent was intoxicating—a mix of soap and citrus. He wanted her everywhere.

Gripping his hips, Brienne brought their bodies together even closer. Jaime’s hardening cock rubbed against her cunt through their trousers. The librarian snaked a large hand up his shirt, petting the hair on his stomach and settling over his left nipple. She ran her fingers over it, bringing it to attention and causing Jaime to gasp against her mouth.

He returned the favor by fondling both her breasts over her clothing. It was apparent she wasn’t wearing a brassiere, as her hardened nipples were visible.

“Naughty,” he mused as he massaged her small breasts with his good hand.

She laughed before arching into his palm. Without warning, Jaime turned Brienne around so that she faced the bookshelf. His stump rested on her hip while his hand unbuttoned her slacks. Kissing her neck, he cupped her cunt, pressing the heel of palm against her most sensitive area. She mewled with panting breath.

“Jaime,” she sighed.

“Yes?” he teased, running his finger over her entrance.

She whined softly at his refusal to penetrate her, rolling her hips against his hand.

“I love how eager you are,” he whispered in her ear. “I’ve wanted this for months. I stroke my cock thinking of your legs wrapped around me.”

His fingers mercifully entered her, stoking her growing arousal. Brienne was slick with wetness, holding back cries of ecstasy as Jaime pleasured her from behind. With a jolt, she climaxed. Jaime felt a rush of pride that went straight to his cock.

“Please let me fuck you,” he groaned, grinding his hard length against her ass.

With swift fingers, Brienne pulled her trousers to her ankles, leaving her white cotton underwear as the only barrier between her and Jaime. That too was brought down her legs. Raising her right foot on a bookshelf, she spread herself for him.

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

Positioning his cock at her entrance, Jaime sank into her warm cunt. The sensation was overwhelming. Shivering in delight, he began to thrust into her. He knew he should be taking it slow, but she felt _so good._

With every slap of skin against skin, Brienne gave a muffled cry. Her legs began to quiver, and she feared that they would give out before they could reach completion. Tightening around him, she craned her neck to the side.

“Your cock feels amazing,” she panted, eyelids heavy with lust.

Jaime groaned into her shoulder in response, thrusting into her cunt even harder. He wouldn’t last much longer like this. Sensing that they were both close to the edge, Brienne rubbed herself as he fucked her from behind—and within moments she fell apart, bearing down on Jaime’s thick cock. With a growl, he spilled his seed inside her.

Both stayed in the same position as Jaime began to soften. He regretfully withdrew, and both made themselves presentable. They made their way to the library’s front desk, Jaime following Brienne at a distance.

The librarian took her seat at the desk, organizing the paperwork scattered across it. When Jaime reached the desk, she handed him the copy of _The Age of Heroes_. He took it with a wink and walked out of the building.

In his car, he opened the book. The checkout card was placed on the first page. On it was a message from Brienne: call me.


End file.
